Mi hijo
by RociFri
Summary: Caminó hacia ella, colocándose a su espalda y tocándola para llamar su atención. —¿Es mi hijo?


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

 **.**

 **Mi hijo**

 **.**

 **.**

El relámpago de un trueno le indicó el inicio de una fuerte tormenta. Sin embargo, Ino estaba segura que lo peor estaba por llegar; lo supo cuando vio la oscura silueta de aquel hombre, posarse con firmeza justo frente a ella.

La sangre se le heló, y sintió que el corazón le dejó de latir.

 _Eso_ que tanto había estado evitando, que tanto pavor le provocaba y que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos… _eso_ estaba finalmente sucediendo. Y no había manera de huir.

Aceptando su destino, Ino retrocedió para darle espacio al hombre.

La recámara se iluminó por un destello, y el sonido del rayo inundó con un eco grave. Ino miró a los ojos de él, los observó siendo serios y desconfiados, agresivos y severos… pero ella lo conocía, en el fondo él también tenía miedo.

—Sasuke —pronunció su nombre en un susurro, llevándose las manos al pecho—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta.

Uchiha no respondió, sino que se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para que Ino pudiera ver a la perfección que tenía el ceño fruncido. Sasuke no había cambiado nada en los años que estuvo fuera, seguía siendo tan atractivo y dominante, pero sobre todo, seguía siendo un ser indescifrable.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó secamente.

Ino viró las pupilas.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

Uchiha se aproximó más, casi pisándole los dedos desnudos de los pies, capturándola sorpresivamente de los hombros. Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

—Escuché que despertó el sharingan, ¿es cierto?

—¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! —intentó encararlo, pero un quiebre en su voz la delató—. ¿Quién te dijo eso, si se supone que te encontrabas tan lejos de Konoha? —deshizo violentamente los brazos de Sasuke y caminó hacia la ventana, corriendo la cortina que se agitaba contra el viento—. No sé a qué has venido y no me interesa. Largo.

Uchiha permaneció impasible, siguiendo los movimientos de la rubia.

—Responde y me iré de nuevo —caminó pesadamente hacia ella, colocándose a su espalda, tocándola para llamar su atención—. ¿Es mi hijo?

Ino cerró los ojos. La pregunta que tanto había temido responder, se posaba ahora frente a ella, y tan clara.

Asintió.

—Sí… ahora vete, Sasuke.

Él arrugó la frente y la hizo mirarlo.

—No me iré ahora que sé que es mi hijo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ino? Yo hubiera…

—¿Hubieras qué? —lo enfrentó, con lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas—. ¿Hubieras abandonado a Sakura por estar conmigo? No me hagas reír, por favor, Sasuke. Lo que pasó esa noche en el bosque nunca tuvo que ocurrir, fue un error por parte de los dos.

—Un error que duró todo un año —corrigió, abrazándola repentinamente. Ino puso resistencia, pero Sasuke no consintió que se alejara. Se aferró a ella con fuerza—. Gracias a ese error, tenemos un hijo.

—Sasuke —se dejó caer sobre su pecho y lloró—. No puedes venir a decirme esto ahora. Tienes esposa y una hija. Yo tengo esposo…

—¿Él lo sabe? —acarició su cabello dorado, e Ino percibió el anhelo que Sasuke todavía conservaba por ella.

—Sí, no hace mucho que descubrió que Inojin no era su hijo. A pesar de tener los ojos azules, fue capaz de despertar el sharingan a tan corta edad… ¿es eso posible?, creí que eso nunca sucedería por el color —Sasuke la arropó con cuidado y la llevó a la cama, donde depositó a Ino y él se arrodilló en el suelo a su altura—. Sai es tan bueno, dijo que no importaba que él no fuera el verdadero padre de Inojin. Dijo que lo amaba, porque no podía verlo de otra forma sino como a un hijo, a fin de cuentas.

Sasuke asintió, enredando los dedos con los largos cabellos de Ino.

—Tenemos que hacerlo público, Ino —dijo, al pendiente de su reacción—. No puedo enseñarle cómo controlarlo a escondidas.

—¿Qué dices? —se espantó—. ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

—Ha llegado el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias —sonrió de medio lado—. Debo ser un buen padre, no solo para Inojin, sino para Sarada también.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Llevaré a Inojin y a Sarada conmigo.

Ino se paralizó, viendo cómo Sasuke se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la alcoba de su hijo de seis años. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? El sudor fluyó por todo su cuerpo, al igual que la impotencia y la desesperación.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Detente! —gritó tan fuerte que sus pulmones casi se desgarraban—. ¡No te atrevas a…!

Escuchó el llanto de Inojin y luego fue absorbida por los ojos rojos de Sasuke.

—¡Estúpido!

Fue lo único que pudo exclamar, antes de caer perdida en un profundo sueño, con los parpados totalmente húmedos.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA:**

Gracias por leer!

El final está bastante abierto, se presta totalmente para una continuación.

De momento no quiero involucrarme con más long-fics, así que temo que esto quedará hasta aquí. Tenía que sacar la idea, eso sí xD

Posiblemente, quizá después de mucho tiempo, escriba la continuación de esto. Por mientras, me gustaría saber, qué es lo que imaginan ustedes. Qué creen que sucederá? Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones (si es que alguien lo lee, claro).


End file.
